Hands touch, eyes meet
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Hands touch... Eyes meet... Sudden silence... Sudden heat... / Austin & Ally's piano moments through the years. AUSLLY ONE SHOT


_"This is crazy."_ Ally thought. _"He's practically a stranger!"_

 _"A very sweet stranger."_ a different part of her brain reminded her.

She was seated next to Austin on the piano bench; they were writing a song for him to perform on The Helan Show in less than 10 hours.

They were sitting very close to each other, due to how small the bench was. There was only about 4 inches of space between their bodies.

Ally thought about how awkward this _should_ feel. But it doesn't. It's awkward how not awkward this feels.

She also thought about how this was the most fun she had ever had whilst writing a song.

Pulling herself out of her head, Ally returned her attention to songwriting.

The duo was extremely concentrated as their hands danced across the instrument.

They were each so focused on their own hands, they nearly forgot there was a person next to them.

Which caused their hands to brush against each other lightly.

They each froze.

Ally cautiously looked up at him, an anxious, almost startled expression one her face.

Austin's eyes widened when she looked up at him; their gazes met for just a split second before they each turned their eyes back to the keys.

Each had the same sentence running amuck through their minds.

 _"What just happened?!"_

* * *

"Yeah... That'd be great."

Did that actually just happen?

Was he actually just leaning in to kiss her?

Ally had just found out that Austin had feelings for her earlier that night. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, but Trish told her to let him come to her.

And he sure had been coming to her a few moments earlier.

Ally was desperately focusing on the keys in front of them, not wanting things to be awkward.

Oh who is she kidding?

Things would be anything but awkward. She knows for a fact if she met his eyes right in this moment, their lips would end up against each other, which be nothing short of amazing.

 _"What's wrong with it?"_ she asked herself. _"Why can't I just lean over and kiss him?"_

She felt a surge of confidence, but it was brief.

She then felt a wave of anxieties wash over her.

 _What if he's still with Kira?_

 _What if he just got lost in the moment?_

 _I've never even kissed anybody! What if I'm no good at it?_

 _What if we kissed, but he hated it so much he would pull away, flee the room, and never speak to her again?!_

She chanced a glance at him.

His eyes, which were resting on her, quickly darted down to the piano trying to give the illusion that he handn't been staring at her.

This caused her to smile at him.

She felt her anxieties melt away and her confidence grow back.

He had feelings for her.

He wanted to kiss her.

She wanted to kiss him.

They wanted to kiss each other.

 _"It'll happen one day."_ Ally mentally told herself. _"One day, we'll get that kiss."_

But for now, she's content with just having the knowledge of each others true affections.

...

Austin couldn't take his eyes off of Ally.

This was the first time they had been alone together since he had realized his feelings for her, and he almost ended up kissing her.

He imagined the way her lips would feel pressed against his.

Oh, how badly he wanted to feel that sensation.

But he couldn't.

At least not right now.

She had returned to playing the piano and he just watched her, a love struck smile on his face.

And then he realized: she had been leaning in too.

As he leaned into kiss her, she had leaned in too.

Did she return his feelings?

Why else would she have leaned in to kiss him if she didn't like him?

He watched as she concentrated on the keys, her long lashes looking down, watching her own fingers.

Her lips, that he had been so close to kissing, we resting in a slight pout in concentration as she played the melody.

He felt a grin come on to his face.

How did he get so lucky? How did he ever get lucky enough to have her grace his life with her beautiful presence every single day?

Maybe one day he'll be lucky enough to call her his girlfriend.

But for now, he's content just being lucky enough to be her friend.

Although he still really wants to kiss her.

* * *

"Gonna be first to the finish line, never giving up till we're out of time. And I'm gonna make it there no doubt, that's what I'm about, I'm about..." Austin and Ally sang together as their fingers danced across the ivories.

"Not gonna break till the music stops." Austin sang, turning to look at Ally, a smirk on his face.

"Kepp on climbing 'till we reach the top." Ally sang, grinning up at Austin.

"If you gotta dream gotta let it out." They sang together, smiling at each other. "Show 'em what you're all about, all about."

They each turned their eyes back to the piano as they expertly played the song they were nearly finished with.

Then something happened that hadn't happened in a long time: their hands brushed against each other.

Both musicians froze, then slowly brought their heads up to look at their partner; identical expressions on their faces.

They both looked shocked and almost nervous; but their expressions quickly changed from nervous ones, to lustful ones.

Niether of them even registered what they were doing, before they even knew what was happening they were leaning in, their foreheads pressed together as their noses brushed against each other.

The feeling of Austin's breath on her lips was something Ally had forgotten how much she had missed; Austin had always been aware of how much he missed having this proximity with Ally.

Austin took in a sharp breath before closing the gap.

Their lips had barely touched when both of their phones rang, startling them each back into reality.

Pulling apart quickly and jumping up from the bench, Austin and Ally each looked at their phones to see who was calling.

Of course, it was their significant others. Because they have those now. They have significant others that aren't each other. They're still trying to get used to that.

"Hello?" Austin and Ally said at the same time as they each answered their phones.

"Hey sweetheart!" Gavin greeted Ally from the other end of her line.

"Hey baby!" Piper greeted Austin from the other end of his line.

"Hi honey." Ally replied, a nervous tone in her voice as she chanced a glance at Austin.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Austin said to Piper, placing a hand on his forehead, clearly stressed.

"Gavin and I are waiting at the restaurant, and we were wondering if you and Ally were almost done working." Piper said.

Austin looked over at Ally, who was already looking at him.

They had completely forgotten about the dumb double date their partners had arranged for that night.

"You know what, I think Ally and I are gonna have to take a raincheck." Austin told Piper. "Jimmy just called and told us we need like 4 new songs so we're just swamped with work."

"Aww." Piper said. "Ok then, I guess it'll just be me and Gavin tonight then."

"Yeah I guess so." Austin said.

"I'll miss you!" Piper said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. Ok I gotta go, bye." Austin said quickly, completely distracted.

Ally was feeding the lie Austin had come up with to Gavin before she hung up her phone.

Austin and Ally turned to look at each other.

"What do we do?" Ally asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Austin said, running his hands through his hair.

"Let's just pretend this never happened." Ally suggested.

Austin chuckled.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Nothing." Austin said softly. "It's just... That's exactly what you said after our first kiss."

Ally's expression softened.

"And you said you couldn't pretend it never happened." Ally recalled quietly, a small smile on her face. "You said you wanted to be with me."

The pair was silent.

They each made their way to sit back down on the piano bench.

"Where do we go from here?" Austin asked, breaking the silence.

Ally thought for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"I have no idea."

Austin nodded, unable to meet her gaze.

So there they sat; completely lost and unaware of what to do next.

* * *

It was Monday.

But it was not just any other ordinary Monday.

It was their last Monday of high school.

The first day of their last week of high school.

It had been a normal day of classes. Everyone was growing excited for summer vacation. All the seniors however, just pretended like everything was normal.

They pretended that it wasn't almost summer. They pretended that they weren't graduating is less than a week's time. They pretended that they weren't spending their last few days with the people they had known for so long at a place they had come so familiar with.

So since they were all trying to convince themselves it was just a normal day, the four friends went to the music factory after school.

They didn't have any students scheduled for this week, knowing that the four of them wouldn't be able to handle teaching on top of all the other things they had to worry about that week.

It was just a normal day. They all had yet to acknowledge that they had begun their last week of high school, which was also the last week ever they would all be in school together. Those of the foursome who had chosen to go to college, would be attending different universities; all in different states.

But they were choosing to ignore it. Chosing to treat this week like just another normal week. Nothing special or out of the ordinary about it.

Dez and Trish were lounging in the factory, working on the small amount of homework they had; Austin and Ally were up in the practice room working on a new song.

Since Austin and Ally had made their names very well known in the entertainment industry since starting high school, they had been asked to perform a song at the graduation ceremony that would take place on the upcoming Sunday.

Which is how Austin and Ally found themselves in the familiar spot on the piano bench, on that warm, June afternoon.

The topic for the song was about moving onto the future.

Austin had been taking the whole "graduating/becoming adults/moving on/letting go" thing the hardest out of the foursome.

He never wanted these days to have to end.

But they were quickly coming to a close, forcing them to set off into the real world.

"Ok Austin." Ally said, breaking him from his trance. "Let's go over the chorus again; we just need one more line, one that we can use for the title"

Austin nodded, the two skilled musicians' experienced fingers dancing across the ivories simultaneously.

Then something happened.

Their hands brushed against each other, causing them to freeze and turn to look at the other.

They had done this countless times. It used to be slightly awkward when they were younger, and even more so when they had realized their feelings for each other but weren't dating, recently whenever it happened they would simply give each other a loving smile and return to the song.

But that was not the case today.

Austin was looking at Ally with an intensity that she had never seen from him. All of his heightened emotions washed over his face, leaving him with an almost shocked and dazed expression on his face.

She could see in his eyes how emotional he was about all the things they were about to go though. She reached over and took his hand that had just brushed against her's, intertwining their fingers as she rested their joined hands on the keys, sending him a soft, sympathetic smile.

The simple gesture caused an overwhelming amount of feelings to wash over Austin. He loved this girl so much he couldn't even handle how strong his feelings were sometimes.

Without really thinking, Austin brought up his hand that wasn't intertwined with hers, to draw her face to his, smashing their lips together.

Ally was surprised by his actions, but returned the kiss.

He kissed her slowly and passionately. The kiss somehow managed to be incredibly heated, yet keep its slow pace.

She broke their intertwined hands apart so she could wrap her arms tightly around his neck, his strong arms wrapping around her torso, pulling her closer to him.

They pulled each other as close as they could whilst still sitting in the awkward position where they were seated next to each other on the bench, the kiss grew more intense.

Ally tore her lips away from Austin's, grinning as he groaned, whining at her departure.

She wormed her way out of his tight embrace, causing him to let out another groan.

Austin had his head cocked to the side, looking like a confused puppy.

He scooted forward to the edge of the piano bench, sitting with his legs facing towards Ally, who was walking to the door of the practice room.

Ally reached down and locked the door, turning to Austin and smirking after the lock clicked.

Ally turned around and smirked at Austin, making her way back over to where he was seated on the piano bench.

Once she was standing right in front of him, she placed both her hands on either of his shoulders and twisted him so his back was now facing the keys they had just been playing their most recent song on.

In one swift motion, Ally hopped up and straddled Austin, her knees on either side of his hips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her body flush up against his.

They just held ech other there for a moment, reveshing in the feeling of their close proximity.

Ally was standing on her knees, meaning she had to lean down to reach Austin's face, something she was not used to.

They both smiled as Ally leaned down and crashed her lips back onto Austin's, hungrily.

She lowered her body as they kissed, planting her hot core on his hardening crotch.

Their kisses grew faster, more desperate.

Austin broke away to pull his shirt over his head, pulling Ally's over her head as well.

He pulled her close again, their warm, bare skin rubbing together deliciously.

Ally wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing herself even closer to him.

They ate at each other's lips, tounges dancing together; Ally's hands glided over his neck and through his hair, Austin had one hand in her hair and the other at the small of her back, feeling her soft, smooth skin.

Suddenly, both of their phones buzzed loudly.

They ignored them, pulling each other closer and kissing each other harder.

But then the phones kept buzzing, over and over and over again.

Groaning frustratedly, Austin and Ally broke away from their heated embrace to check their phones.

They had each received various texts from their bosses (Austin from Jimmy, Ally from Ronnie); they were pestering them about when the song that they were working on (which would be their first real collaboration as artists) would be finished.

"We should finish the song." Ally said, letting out a sigh.

"Noooo..." Austin whined, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I want kisses."

Ally giggled and shoved his face away, preventing him from kissing her neck and causing him to pout.

"Kiss yourself." Ally giggled happily.

Austin's pout turned into a wide grin almost immediately.

"That's it!" he said excitedly. "That's our chorus!"

Ally's face lit up.

"Wait, THAT'S PERFECT!" Ally said.

They turned their bodies so they were now sitting properly at the piano, they played the keys as they added the line Austin had just said into the chorus they already had.

"Jump back, KISS YA SELF!" Austin sang, grinning widely.

"That's it!" Ally said. "Yes! We finally finished it!"

"So, are you saying we're done with the song..." Austin said slyly, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body close to his, their warm, bare skin pressed together.

"Yeah..." Ally replied, a sly smile on her face. "Looks like we have nothing to do now."

"Eh, I'm sure we can find some way to entertain ourselves." Austin whispered, before he smashed his lips onto hers.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
